Another Rodrick Heffley Love Story
by purpleseal10
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so please be nice. (I'm only 10 so sorry if there's mistakes). Basically, just another Rodrick Heffley love story.
1. Chapter 1

Rodrick's POV:

Chapter 1:Alice and Rodrick explore

I climbed into my van and stuck the keys in the igniton. I pulled around the corner, almost tipping the van in my rush to get to Alice's. She'd been my best friend since kingtergarten and I figured it was just best to spend the day with her.

As I reached Alice's house I backed the van onto her drive, stepped out of the van and rang the doorbell of her house. A few minutes later, someone came to the door someone I recognised Alice's sister.

"Oh, hello, Rodrick," Dani had never really liked me, "Come in, Rodrick,"  
I stepped in, wondering where Alice was.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Up stairs in her room getting ready to go out with you," replied Dani.

I climbed the stairs and went into the second bedroom on the right, knocking before I entered.

"Hello Alice! How are you doing?" I shrieked

"Oh hi, Rodrick! I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Alice asked lively Alice disappeared behind the door and downstairs.  
"Come on, Rodrick!" bellowed Alice.

"Where are we going!" I bellowed back.

"To explore the world!" shouted Alice.

"I'm coming!" I shouted running downstairs to find Alice in the hall way with her coat and shoes on waiting for me.

"Get your coat and shoes on, Rodrick" said Alice disappearing into the closet and grabbing my coat and shoes.

"Here put them on." Alice said I grabbed the coat and shoes off Alice and put them on.

"Thanks. I'm ready let's go." I said and I opened the door. "Ladies first" I said Alice walked through the door.

As Alice stepped into her car and slid the keys into the ignition, I pulled a face at her

"What?" Alice asked

"You seem over excited" I replied.

"I'm fine," Alice back of the drive.

Approaching the Derbyshire field Alice drove on to greave Lewood school.

"ALICE!"I squealed as Alice swerved to avoid the child dancing in the middle of the road.

"Oh sorry just imagining something" Alice said

"Ok love try to focus on the road" I said desperately

"We're here." Alice announced.

Excited Alice got out of the car getting carried away and left "Ok Alice lets go." I said but Alice was no where to be seen. "ALICE!"

**AN: Thanks to 'Guest' for pointing out my mistakes. My sister has edited any mistakes and made sure things make sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2- Amelie**

Alice's POV

I was excited and my stomach was tingling as if there were butterflies flying around inside me. Everything was going great, Rodrick was at my car hopefully and I had some time to explore the woods for birds were singing in the trees and as I walked passed each tree, I couldn't help but hear and unusual sound. I heard a sobbing sound. I walked towards the tree and the sound grew louder and more similar to a sound I knew.

"Amelie!" I called wondering whether it was her or not.  
" Yes?" Came a upset voice

"What's wrong, Amelie?" I asked. Amelie was my best friend and I worried about her a lot.

"My friend Rob is in jail." Replied Amelie "Don't cry, I'll help you." I said comforting her.

At that moment, Rodrick appeared.

"There you are, Alice where have you been?" Asked Rodrick hugging me.

"I just thought I'd explore the woods and then I saw Amelie here so I decided to help her." I explained.  
"Oh, ok" Said Rodrick trying to understand

"Anyway, Amelie, I'll pay bail." I said

"Are you sure, Alice?" Amelie said "Thanks, I'll drive you to jail because its in Derbyshire"

"Thanks" I said

...

Finally, after an hour and a half of driving, we reached Plainsview jail.

"I'll go in by myself" I said waving the $120.00 in front of Amelie's face.

Approaching the front desk, I took the $120.00 from under my jacket pocket.

"Hi" I said to the women sat at the desk.

"Hi. Who are you here to visit, speak to, or bail out?" The Women at the desk asked.

"I'm here to bail out Rob Markinson." I said.

"Yes I'll just go and tell the prison guard to let him out." Said the Women. "Why you wait put the $120.00 on the desk please."

Five minutes later the woman returned.

"There's no record of any Rob Markinson being in this jail." Said the Woman. "Sorry."

Running to Amelie's car, I sat in the car.

"Where's Rob then? "Amelie asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 Where's Rob?**

3rd Person POV:

"Unfortunately, he wasn't in prison." Alice said woefully, answering Amelie's question.

"What!" Amelie demanded.

"Why was he in jail anyway?" Alice asked.

"Because he stole some tobacco from the corner shop." Amelie explained

"Oh." said Alice.

"Where does he usually hang out?" Alice asked.

"I don't know he'll probably be halfway across America now." Amelie said

...

An hour passed and the gang still struggled to find Rob. Rob was actually with Amelie's brother, Brian.

"Rob, where you going?" Brian asked dumbly.

"I'm need to see Amelie." Rob told Brian

"She wasn't at home but she'll probably be looking for you." Brian said trying to help.

"Try calling her." Rob instructed.

"I don't have her number saved and I can't remember the last digit." Brian said.

"Try them all 1...2...3...4...5!" Rob shouted annoyed ."FIVE! That was it."

Thankfully Rob gave Brian a pat on the shoulder and they both climbed into the car.  
"No look, man. Can't find her."

...

After unsuccessfully phoning Amelie, Rob and Brian returned to Brian and Amelie's house. The door was locked so Brian rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Came Amelie's shout.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4- The Sad, Sad Times.**

"REALLY?" shrieked Amelie when Rob announced it was him. "ROB!" Shouted Amelie, excited, letting them in.

There was a gun shot sound and Rob fell to the floor. Amelie ran to the narest phone in her house and called the ambulance.

Twenty minutes later, the gang was crowded in the hospital waiting room. It was quiet in the waiting room for the hospital. A doctor entered.

"Amelie, Rob. I'm sorry, Rob died on the operating table."

Amelie fell to her knees and started crying. Alice dragged Amelie out of the hospital with Rodrick behind. One hour later at Alice's home the phone rang.

"Hello?"said Amelie, struggling to speak through tears. "Hello. It's Police Chief Brook. Someone came in and turned there self in for the murder of Rob. "

"Thank you. Who was it?" Asked Amelie. "Annabell Jenkins" Said Police Chief Brook.


End file.
